


Candy

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A secret surprise, Candy, Fluff, Jared is a dork, M/M, evan likes candy, in the end!, kinda crack idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared takes Evan to a new candy shop.





	Candy

Jared burst through the door of his and Evan's shared apartment, soaking wet. “Dude, you'll never guess what I found downtown!”

Evan sprang around from his seat at his desk. “Why are you wet?” he questioned, not commenting on the news Jared seemed to have. 

“'S raining a lot.”

“You were out walking?”

“Not important!” Jared pranced over, pressing a kiss to Evan's cheek. 

Evan smiled, wiping the water from his face. “What’d you find downtown?”

“Fucking candy shop!”

“Really?” Evan cooed, enjoying seeing his boyfriend so excited. 

“Yes!” Jared was practically vibrating. “Can we go get candy?! You'll love this place, I promise!”

“I guess, but– We’re not walking.”

“We have a car!”

“I know. Why were you out in the rain, then, J?”

Jared pouted. “Doesn't matter. Can we go?”

Evan nodded. “Of course. I’ve been craving a little sugar anyway,” he admitted. 

Jared beamed, grabbing Evan's hand. “Right now?”

“Sure, Jare. You haven’t been this excited in forever.” Evan stood up. 

Jared pulled him towards the door, but paused. “I should change first, huh?”

Evan looked him over. “You should,” he agreed. “You got our rug all wet too.”

“He’ll dry. Wanna help me?” he winked playfully.

Evan hummed. “I’ll pick out your outfit, but it’s not the time to get frisky.”

Jared laughed, tugging Evan back towards their bedroom. “Aw, you know me so well.”

“I’ve known you for twenty years and dated you for five of them,” Evan explained, easily giving into Jared’s tugging. 

“God, we're old.”

“Not that old. C’mon.” Evan took the lead to their room. 

Jared followed obediently, pressing a gentle kiss to Evan's lips as he stood beside the bed, trying not to get anything wet as Evan got him some new clothes.

Evan picked out one of Jared’s favorite Pokémon shirts and paired it with a green overshirt and jeans. “You always look cute in green,” he justified, handing the clothing over.

“Thank you,” Jared smiled, pecking Evan on the lips. He changed quickly, grabbing a towel from their bathroom to dry his skin and hair as best he could. “Much better.”

Evan nodded. “You look more like my man and less homeless now.”

Jared laughed, once again pulling Evan out of the bedroom and towards the front door. “I can't be homeless _and_ your man? Your homeless man?”

“We didn’t rent an apartment for you to call yourself homeless, Jare.” Evan kissed Jared’s hand. 

Jared grinned. “I can try.”

“Candy store first?”

“Yes!”

Evan just giggled and followed his boyfriend. 

They made it into their car with minimal rain, Jared getting into the Driver's side. “Candy!”

“I'm glad to see you so excited, babe,” Evan said softly, clicking his seatbelt. 

“I'm glad to see you! I love you.”

“J, we just saw each other this morning. You doing okay?”

Jared snorted as he began the drive. “Never better. I'm always glad to see you, dummy.”

“I’m not a dummy! At least I love you.” 

“You're a gem, sweetie. Love you too.”

Evan leaned to his left and took Jared’s hand in his own. “Perfect, then we’re great.” He kissed the back of Jared’s hand as he had before. 

Jared smiled happily. “Naturally.”

“You’re so cute,” Evan praised. 

“You're so pretty, like, all the time.”

Evan already felt his cheeks become warmer. “Jare, stop,” he said playfully. 

Jared smiled. “Just being honest.”

“How about you just drive for now? I don’t want to jump you on the highway.”

Jared's grin widened as he rubbed the back of Evan's hand with his thumb. “God, I love you.”

“I know,” Evan replied happily. “I–” He stopped as if what he was going to say was a mistake, but kept going. “I brought my credit card, so buy as much candy as you want.” Though money was still tight like in high school, Evan couldn’t say no to Jared. 

Jared paused. “You're way too good to me, Evan.”

“Who, me?” 

“Who else would it be?” Jared grinned, glancing at him quickly before his eyes returned to the road. “Hey, have I told you how much I love you? Because it's like a lot. A crazy lot, some might say.”

“Aw, J, I love you even more than that.” Evan smiled. He’d forever be grateful that Jared had turned back into the person he could trust with anything. 

Jared kissed the back of Evan's hand. “We're here!”

“Already?” Evan looked out the window. 

“Mhm,” Jared hummed, pulling into a parking spot. “It's within walking distance, remember?”

“No, I forgot because I’m dumb.” Evan unbuckled his seatbelt. 

Jared laughed, leaning over to kiss Evan's cheek. “It's fine, I love you anyway.”

“Somehow so do I.” Evan smiled and opened his door. “Let’s go?”

“Yes!” Jared hopped out of the car, bouncing on his feet as soon as the car door closed.

Evan smiled wider as he watched the love of his life become more and more excited. He exited the car and moved over to Jared, kissing him softly. “Come on, Jare.” He tugged at his boyfriend playfully. 

Jared eagerly complied, taking the lead as he pulled Evan through the the entrance of the shop. “Woah,” he breathed. “That's a fuck ton of candy.”

“You’re like a kid in a candy shop, babe,” Evan observed. “Except 23.”

Jared snorted. “You’re not wrong.”

“I feel like you need a leash,” Evan joked. “Don’t get out of my sight, okay?”

Jared didn't respond, instantly wandering over to a stand and picking something up. He giggled childishly, turning around and holding it up to show Evan.

Evan read the label. “Sugar Daddy?”

Jared snorted. “I'll be your sugar daddy,” he winked.

Evan instantly snatched the candy from Jared’s hand. “Why are you like this?”

Jared laughed loudly. “This candy is the weakness of the daddy kink.”

“Can you shut up?” Evan didn’t want to be this blushy in the middle of a shop. 

Jared grinned, kissing Evan's cheek. “Maybe.” He turned around, strutting over to another rack of various candies.

Evan put the Sugar Daddy down, a colorful array catching his eye behind Jared. Maybe he was the one who needed a leash, because in the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving Jared alone. 

Jared's eyes scanned the candy excitedly. “Woah, Ev, this-” he turned around, looking for his boyfriend, but was put off when he saw none. He pouted, wandering down the rows to go look for him.

Evan had found a display of the biggest lollipops he’d ever seen—they had to be larger than his entire head, at least. They were in a rainbow of colors, and he picked one up to examine it. He was glad he brought his credit card; they were expensive and he needed at least fifteen of them. 

Jared located him quickly, shuffling up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. “Heya, big guy, find something interesting?”

Evan didn’t look at him, but nodded. “God, yes.” His eyes were transfixed on the candy in his hand. 

Jared laughed. “Me too! Can I have this gum that you can write messages on?”

Evan barely heard him. He was too invested in the giant candy. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed. 

“Nice.” Jared kissed Evan's cheek in thanks. “Stop staring at that and pay attention to me.”

Evan blinked and turned his head. “Huh? Look, they have huge candies!”

“They do!” Jared grinned. “You want it, huh?”

“I want all of them,” Evan complained. “Oh my god,” he muttered suddenly, shoving the lollipop into Jared’s chest and walking past him, toward a display of all things chocolate. 

Jared grinned, following Evan easily. “I told you you'd love this place, remember? Looks like I was right!”

“You’re right a lot!” Evan picked up a three pound chocolate bar. “Jare, we didn’t crash and die on the way here, right? Because this is heaven.”

Jared laughed, shaking his head. “You really like massive candy,” he observed.

“It’s so much better than bite-sized!”

“Even better than the fun of fun sized?”

“Those aren’t fun and everyone knows it.” 

Jared laughed again. “Nerd.”

“Only yours!”

Jared pressed a happy kiss to Evan's cheek. “Yep.”

“You find something?” Evan gestured toward the gum. 

“Yes! I already told you what it was, buddy.”

“Huh? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Gum that you can do messages on!”

“You just wanna write 69 on gum, Jared.”

“No, I want to write 'dick’ on gum. Get it right, babe.”

“Of course, how could I be so shallow?”

Jared laughed, kissing Evan cheek again. “Earning lots of kisses today, Hansen.” He earned lots of kisses every day.

“That’s my only job, babe.” Evan smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Well you're doing fantastic.”

Evan was going to say something, but his eye caught on a giant gummy bear. “Jared!” He pointed to it with urgency. 

Jared turned to look, bouncing on his feet. “Holy _shit_. That's a big man!”

“It really is!” Evan rushed towards it. 

“Ah, be careful, Ev, you know you trip a lot!”

“I’m an adult, Jared, I can trip when I want to.” Evan tripped running toward the gummy bears. 

“Evan!”

“Just leave me here,” Evan mumbled from the floor. 

Jared rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. He held a hand down to Evan. “C’mon.”

Evan didn’t budge. “I just wanted candy.”

Jared rolled his eyes again. “I did warn you.”

“You really did.”

“Up, big guy.”

Evan finally stood up, relieved no one had been staring at him. “Can we get the giant gummy bear?”

Jared smiled. “Sure, Ev.”

“Thank god.”

Jared chuckled. “We should probably leave before we go bankrupt.”

“It’s your fault for bringing me here.”

Jared laughed. “I got what I needed. C’mon, let's go buy these.”

“Fine.” Evan grabbed Jared’s hand on the walk to the checkout. 

They checked out quickly, Jared avoided looking at the total as he handed over the card. Before long they were back in the car, heading home.

“You wanna get sick with me over giant candy?” Evan asked childishly, smiling behind the bags in his lap. 

“Absolutely. But wait till we get home, so when he inevitably get stomach cramps we can cuddle in bed together.”

“Of course!” Evan couldn’t say no to that. He was too excited to be contrary, anyway. 

They got home almost faster than they'd reached to shop, hurrying into their shared home with mutual excitement.

“Jare,” Evan laughed, “you’d think we were about to do something very different with the way you ran in here.”

Jared snorted. “As if you were any better.”

“I know, I just like teasing you.” Evan smiled. 

Jared smiled, kissing Evan sweetly before climbing onto the bed and pouring out their candy.

Evan looked at their stash in awe. “That was a lot of money, huh?”

Jared shrugged as he pulled out his gum, patting the bed beside him. “Message gum!”

Evan crawled onto the bed. “Okay, but _giant lollipop_.”

Jared laughed. “Yes, very true.” He handed him said candy before focusing on his gum, doing his best to start pressing letters into it.

Evan got to work unwrapping his lollipop. “I’m gonna be fat after this,” he said. 

Jared hummed, not looking up. “Still cute, though.”

“Cute when I drag you to the gym?”

Jared paused, shooting Evan a sour look. “Absolutely not,” he murmured, scrunching up his nose. “You'd just have to suffer.” Jared shrugged, leaning over the kiss Evan’s cheek.

“Guess I will, then. Thanks!” Evan poked Jared’s nose. 

Jared snorted, focusing back on his gum.

Eventually, Evan decided unwrapping the lollipop would be too much work. For tonight anyway. So, he got started on eating the gummy bear. “D’ya want some?” he offered. 

Jared opened his mouth expectantly, not moving.

Evan popped the bear’s ear into Jared’s mouth. 

Jared chewed it idly, grinning as he tore off a piece of gum, handing it to Evan. 

Evan smiled as he took the piece, holding it up to read. He blinked. “'Big succ’? Really?”

Jared giggled childishly, setting to work on another piece.

“Dork,” Evan mumbled fondly, popping the gum in his mouth. 

Jared grinned to himself, finally managing to get through the gummy ear and swallow it just as he handed Evan another piece. 

“'Penis’,” Evan read aloud, unamused. “Thanks.” He ate that piece too. 

Jared laughed. “Evan Hansen eats dick!”

“Only yours,” Evan retorted with no hesitation. 

Jared hummed, smile softening. “Yeah.” He bit his lip, returning to the gum. 

Evan went back to sorting their smaller candies by color. 

It took Jared about three minutes this time before he tore off the gum, handing it over.

Evan didn’t bother reading it that time. He knew it probably said something like the others did. He stuck it in with the rest. 

Jared shrieked. “Evan! You didn't even read it!”

“Something about dicks, right? Or my thing for handcuffs?” Evan guessed, not looking up. 

“No!” Jared pouted. “I'm gonna do it again and you gotta read it this time, okay?”

“I swear, if it says ‘your mom gay’ I’m not making pancakes this weekend.”

Jared paused. “Fuck, I can't believe I didn't think of that..”

“Oh my god, Jared.”

Jared shook his head. “It's not gonna say that!” He set back to work on rewriting the message. 

“It better not, for the pancakes’ sake.”

Jared rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. Two minutes later he was tearing off a long piece of gum, carefully folding back the extra so that the message was displayed clearly. He handed it over.

Evan tsked and took it. Immediately, he began reading it aloud. “‘Evan, will you marr’–” He paled. “Jared?”

Jared gulped, smiling timidly as he pulled a small box from his pocket. “Hi.”

“J-Jared, is this– Are you seri– I– Hi?” Evan sputtered. 

“Marry me?” Jared nervously flipped open the lid, revealing a simple silver ring.

Evan squeaked. “Y-You proposed on g-gum?” He looked down. “I ate it the first time?!” He still didn’t answer Jared’s question. 

Jared nodded. “Yes.”

Evan’s eyes locked on the ring in Jared’s hands. “I– You’re such a _dork_! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Jared grinned, pulling Evan into a hug. “I love you.”

Evan felt himself beginning to cry. “I can’t believe I ate your proposal,” he whispered. 

Jared laughed softly. “Turn the gum over?” 

Evan wiped his eyes and turned it over. “‘Your dad lesb’– Jared what the hell? Really?”

Jared grinned. “To lighten the mood?”

Evan faked a serious face. “My dad left me.”

“It was because he's lesbian.”

“Jesus christ, Jare.” Evan couldn’t keep up the façade. He burst out laughing. “I love you so much.”

Jared pulled him into a kiss, hugging him close. “I love you too.”


End file.
